


Драбблы

by orphan_account



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Даже если погасить пламя, угли продолжают тлеть. Угли всегда там, внутри, ждущие, с глазами красными и жадными.  
Угли всегда с ним.  
Самое трудное - погасить пламя, это - как если бы кто-то давил ногой на грудь, и не вздохнуть, и не крикнуть. С углями справиться легче, их даже не нужно гасить совсем.  
Локи гасит пламя в себе день за днем. Он слышит хруст своих ребер, как сухих веток в лесу, и каждый вдох отзывается болью - но это ничего. Локи знает, для кого он делает это. Он знает, что все это стоит Рейстлина, право же, стоит. Стоит его взгляда, его смеха, возможности обнимать его по ночам - за это, честное слово, можно платить и большим, чем платит он.  
Локи улыбается и делает еще шаг, и делает следующий вдох еще на волосок меньше.  
Правда, стоит.  
Если бы можно было погасить огонь раз и навсегда, наверное, было бы легче. Но огонь - хитрая дрянь, такая же, как сам Локи, он ждет, затаившись - уголья - глаза его, зверя, ждущего в засаде - а потом рвется из горла криком, брызжет из-под ногтей как кровь, выламывает хребет.  
Локи думает: "Незачем", и слизывает с губ проступающую на них кровь.  
Локи думает: "Ему будет страшно", и облизывает клыки, рвущиеся на свободу.  
Локи думает: "Нет", и вместо того, чтобы завопить во все горло, ударить кулаком о стол, ударить кого-то ножом или просто пробить головой притолоку, вырастая, потому что нельзя же все уместить в этом слабом, этом жалком теле... вместо этого Локи улыбается - и подает руку.  
Огонь его всегда с ним. Если погасить пламя, угли продолжают тлеть. Он продолжает гореть изнутри.  
Локи запрокидывает голову и слизывает, слизывает с губ свою кровь и свой пепел, как звери зализывают раны. Все, чего он боится, - не заметить, когда огонь поднимется в нем вновь. Не суметь остановить его, когда огонь войдет в его жилы вместо крови. И тогда - тогда лучше бы ему быть дальше от Рейстлина, только бы успеть убраться, когда все начнется, думает Локи. Он смертный, он слабый, что он может против ётунхеймского огня?  
Локи не хочет открыть глаза - и узнать, что сделал его огонь с человеком.  
А пока что он улыбается и склоняет голову, подставляя рыжие свою (огненные, огненные) волосы, чтобы Рейстлин заплел их.

2.  
Белые звезды на небе рассыпались как крупа из прорехи в мешке, а лед внизу был так прозрачен и так сиял, что глаза болели смотреть. Должно было быть наоборот. Всегда было наоборот, с пронзительно-светлыми звездами, со льдом, темным по-ётунхеймски, по-ётунхеймски молочным. (Это слово, "молочный", тоже было странным, когда говоришь о льде, от него пахло теплом и деревом, ставнями, за которыми гудит вьюга, но в Ётунхейме даже огонь, случалось, бывал холодным.)  
Рейстлин глядит на небо, лежа на спине посреди озера (лед прозрачен, лед был так прозрачен, когда они шли, что страшно было ступать) рядом с Локи, который лениво перебирает его волосы, лежа на боку и глядя на него, а не вверх.  
Озеро - совсем крошечное, над ним почти сходятся кроны деревьев, черным узором на синей скатерти неба. Озеро - такое огромное, что дна у него, наверное нет, Рейстлин чувствует это спиной.  
"Ночь, когда небо и земля меняются местами", - сказал Локи. "Это забавно", - сказал Локи.  
Это не было забавно, но интересным с привкусом жути (как, впрочем, все в Ётунхейме) - было. Локи эта способность Рейстлина ценить ётунхеймские штучки приводила в восторг, он никогда его не скрывал.  
"Ты как будто наш", - с наслаждением говорил Локи, и, может быть, еще и поэтому Рейстлину нравился Ётунхейм.  
Вот и теперь Локи играет волосами Рейстлина, пока Рейстлин - ставший вдруг божеством, прозрачный и словно бы звонкий изнутри, как кусок льда - ладонью мешает звезды на небе, как просо.  
Потом Локи поведет его посмотреть озеро изнутри, озеро, поглотившее в себя небо. Летать и идти в небо - совсем разные вещи, и по-настоящему побывать внутри неба - тяжело во всякий день и во всякую ночь, кроме ночи перемен.  
Локи поведет его посмотреть деревья, растущие внутрь, у таких деревьев две кроны, одна - упирается в небо, другая - в стволе, как смех в груди.

...Рейстлин понятия об этом не имеет, но Локи искренне благодарен Ётунхейму за то, сколь многое он может показать, словно, если чудеса закончатся - то закончится и все остальное. Но чудес еще много, много больше, чем может вместиться в человеческую жизнь, даже в иную божественную жизнь - и Локи доволен.

3.

\- Рейстлин! - ноет Локи с отчетливо кошачье-недовольными интонациями в голосе, валяясь на полу. У кошки, небось, своей и набрался, думает Рейстлин, глядя на это безобразие. Кошка Лия, в свое время выпрошенная у Бастет, когда они виделись с древнеегипетскими богами, правда, свою причастность подтверждать не спешит, хотя, конечно, лежит у Локи на груди, подергивая ухом, когда он принимается стенать особенно душераздирающе.  
\- Рейстлин! - ноет Локи.  
Лия дергает ухом, стриж по имени Стриж, сидящий на спинке кресла Рейстлина, чирикает, и даже Снежок смотрит укоризненно. Хотя он вообще кролик, какое ему дело до Нового Года?  
Объединились, думает Рейстлин и с трудом сдерживает смех.  
Локи дотягивается и цепко обхватывает пальцами его щиколотку, поглаживает - не то подлизываясь, не то просто так, потому что он вообще лезет гладить Рейстлина или целовать каждый раз, как к нему прикасается.  
\- Так мы будем праздновать или нет? - требовательно спрашивает Локи, приподнимается на локте и щекой трется о косточку у него на лодыжке (Рейстлин чуть не въезжает пяткой ему в нос, смущенно высвобождая ногу, и он смеется, откидываясь обратно на ковер). А еще Рейстлин откровенно вредничает - что, правда, доставляет огромное удовольствие им обоим. Правда, Рейстлин еще не слишком любит Мидгард (по правде говоря, совсем не любит), но с Локи все в любом случае должно получиться хорошо.  
Лия, не выдержав такого безобразия, творящегося у нее над головой, спрыгивает с груди Локи, забирается взамен на колени к Рейстлину, устраиваясь там рядом со Снежком. Рейстлин поглаживает ее свободной рукой - в другой у него книга - ухмыляется самодовольно.  
\- Зараза, - беззлобно говорит Локи ей вслед, снова ловит Рейстлина за ногу и трагически взывает: - Праздновать, а?  
Рейстлин смеется и не отнимает ногу. 

***  
Первое, что делает Локи, оказавшись на улице - роняет его в сугроб и плюхается рядом сам. Иногда Рейстлина сердят такие развлечения, но сейчас Локи смеется и целует его куда придется - щеки-глаза-волосы-губы, и сердиться не выходит. Длинная рыжая коса Локи выскальзывает из-под ворота куртки, падает на плечо Рейстлину, щекочет щеку - и Рейстлин невольно улыбается. Тем более, что потом Локи старательно его отряхивает, по-прежнему сидя в сугробе и уткнувшись носом куда-то ему в бок, и поднимается тоже.  
\- Пойдем на площадь, - говорит Локи и крепко сжимает его руку, пальцы горячие даже сквозь перчатки.  
Они идут на площадь, полную народа, Локи смеется и тянет его сквозь толпу, в волосах у него конфетти из чьей-то хлопушки, на ходу он касается чьего-то рукава, вокруг них - лица, огни и смех, и в какое-то мгновение Рейстлин чувствует себя растерянным (потерянным, так будет правильней). Он чувствует себя так, словно один здесь.  
Локи оглядывается к нему, хмурится на мгновение - и на мгновение качается ему навстречу, Рейстлин думает, что он собирается поцеловать, и заранее чувствует себя неловко - ведь просил же, не при людях... Локи только касается кончиком носа его виска - на мгновение-полмгновения.  
\- Ты прав, - легкомысленно говорит он, - здесь слишком много народу. Как можно праздновать Новый Год, когда вокруг так много народу?  
Локи ныряет в переулок, расступившийся перед ними, словно сняли крышку с узкой подарочной коробки, он совсем пустой, хотя оглянувшись, Рейстлин может видеть площадь, сияющую огнями.  
Локи обнимает его и прижимается щекой к волосам, Рейстлин стоит, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене дома, но холода не чувствует - только жар. Он глядит поверх плеча Локи широко раскрытыми глазами, перед которыми в дрожащем, как над огнем, воздухе, светятся огни площади, оставленной ими.  
Локи невесомо целует его скулу, и они плывут,  
плывут и плывут  
сквозь зимнюю ночь - в Новый Год.

4.  
Рейстлин просыпается посреди ночи и не сразу понимает, что его разбудило. Локи спит рядом, закинув на него руку и расстелив волосы по его груди (он делает это нарочно, старательно раскладывая и разбирая пряди). Несколько мгновений Рейстлин смотрит в темноту, широко раскрыв глаза и прислушиваясь, пытаясь понять, что произошло.  
Мысль, вытолкнувшая его из сна, возвращается снова, когда Рейстлин почти уже засыпает. Возвращается - и поражает его так, что Рейстлин говорит вслух:  
\- Ты был там!  
\- Что? - сонно отзывается Локи, приподнимая голову.  
\- Ты там был, - четко повторяет Рейстлин.  
\- Где? - Локи привстает на локте, непонимающе глядя на него.  
Рейстлин смотрит на него в ответ молча, с нехорошим выражением, словно сейчас спихнет его с себя вовсе и поднимется с постели.  
\- Да где?  
\- В Утехе, - и, прежде чем Локи возмущенно отвечает "Ты же сам меня туда водил!", Рейстлин заканчивает: - Когда я был ребенком.  
Локи хмурится на мгновение, потом говорит нежно:  
\- Да, и в Гавани, когда тебя чуть не сожгли.  
Он опускает голову Рейстлину на грудь так, как змея кладет голову на все свои кольца, свитые в клубок.  
\- Я же сказал тебе!.. - выдыхает Рейстлин яростно, хоть и не сбрасывает его с себя.  
\- И в Утехе, когда умерла твоя мама, - продолжает Локи. - Я был там, и ты жив, хотя мог умереть. Я был там, потому что я тебя люблю.  
\- Я сказал тебе, - повторяет Рейстлин с нажимом, как давят на рукоять ножа, раскрывающего рану.  
Они ссорятся в темноте, прорезанной только бледным лунным светом, и рука Локи обнимает его, и голова Локи по-прежнему у него на груди, даже когда он огрызается злым полушепотом. 

***  
Он входит в Утеху на рассвете того дня, когда близнецы Маджере празднуют свой третий день рождения, идет, по колено в летней росе, с небрежно отброшенной на плечо тяжелой рыжей косой, сверкающей вплетенными в нее украшениями. На мгновение приостанавливается у валлинов, запрокинув голову и глядя на золотой, розовый свет, льющийся сквозь их кроны.  
\- А красиво все же, - говорит он потом негромко, и это первые слова, которые Локи из Етунхейма произносит в Утехе.  
Дом Чокнутой Меггин он находит безошибочно, словно не раз бывал здесь раньше, стучит в дверь и, когда ведьма отпирает, приветливо улыбается ей.  
\- Матушка, - говорит Локи, - разреши остановиться у тебя.  
И это вторые слова, которые он произносит в Утехе, и все это ничего не значит - Локи мало хорошего думает об Утехе, и виноват в этом человек, которого он встретит больше двадцати пяти лет спустя.  
Деревенские дети находят его сидящим на пороге дома Меггин и переплетающим бесконечную, рыжую свою косу, лениво щурясь на солнце. Они стоят поодаль, глазея на незнакомца - в Утехе новые люди появляются редко - а когда Локи усмехается и подмигивает им - шустро улепетывают, мелькают только босые пятки. Локи задумчиво смотрит им вслед, в спину мальчику, убегающему последним, и улыбается совершенно мечтательной чудной улыбкой. 

Карамон ловится первым. Он стоит, едва не раскрыв рот от восторга и изумления, пока Локи, сидя на крыльце дома Меггин, быстро вырезает ему деревянный кинжал ("Как это вы играете в войну, а у тебя даже оружия нет?"), а заодно болтает напропалую об огненных великанах, битвах и богах. Карамон понимает едва ли треть, но к Локи проникается восхищением простодушным и искренним.  
Вслед за Карамоном приходят и остальные - один за другим.  
Рейстлин дичится больше всех, и Локи не тормошит его до времени - боится спугнуть. Вместо этого Локи в свои истории про войны и прекрасных колдуний (это для девочек) все чаще вплетает рассказы о своем Ётунхейме, прозрачно-льдистом, темно-синем, огненном Ётунхейме, о волшебстве и о всем том, что будет любить Рейстлин через четверть века. Вместо этого Локи, когда у него пересыхает в горле, просит принести кружку воды именно Рейстлина и благодарно треплет его по волосам после. (Рейстлин не уворачивается от его руки, хотя и замирает под ней настороженно.)  
Вместо этого Локи зовет Рейстлина к себе и просит помочь, когда они затевают игру, в которой Рейстлину совершенно определенно не под силу участвовать. Рейстлин подходит к нему с облегчением и очень серьезно обсуждает весь вечер, как лучше обойтись с огородом Меггин, а после сидит рядом и слушает очередные россказни Локи, и не отшатывается от руки, обнимающей его за плечи. Локи смотрит искоса, как он хохлится и хмурится, а потом, словно решившись, подвигается, сам устраивается под его рукой, прижавшись к боку. Несколько мгновений Рейстлин почти не дышит, потом, убедившись, что его не собираются отгонять, закрывает глаза под рукой Локи и так и сидит.  
На следующее утро, когда они с Карамоном наталкиваются на Локи, ловящего рыбу, устроившись на берегу, Рейстлин глядит на него недоверчиво и несмело, топчется рядом на песке, потом осторожно садится. Локи, не глядя, протягивает руку, гладит его по каштановым спутанным кудрям, и Рейстлин глубоко умиротворенно вздыхает. 

***  
\- А потом ты просто исчез! - шипит в темноте Рейстлин, и не разобрать уже, почему он сердится - потому что Локи посмел прийти к ребенку, которым он был, или потому что Локи оставил его.  
\- Чего ты хотел? - спрашивает Локи. - Чтобы я остался с тобой на все время, пока ты рос? Это слишком отдавало бы... извращением, знаешь. Я не сплю со своими детьми, а ты был бы мне сыном.  
\- Ты мог сказать!  
\- Сказать что, радость моя? - Локи касается губами его ключицы. - Сказать ребенку, что я буду влюблен в него кучу времени спустя?  
Рейстлин молчит, в темноте его лицо - только бледный овал, выражения не разглядеть. Потом он запускает пальцы Локи в волосы, стискивает до боли, сжимает пряди в кулаке.  
\- Сказать что угодно, - отзывается он, наконец. - Я ведь думал, что ты меня бросил.  
\- Рейстлин, - тихо говорит Локи и больше не прибавляет ничего. 

***  
...и в Утехе, когда умерла его мама, когда Рейстлин упал в обморок прямо на кладбище. Какая-то его часть помнит холод, вошедший в него от земли, до того, как он потерял сознание окончательно. Какая-то - то, что до земли он не долетел вовсе. (И Рейстлин, на груди которого лежит голова Локи, точно знает, какое из воспоминаний - настоящее.)  
Рейстлин, приходящий в себя в постели, видит прежде только огненно-рыжую косу, качающуюся перед лицом. На мгновение он думает даже о Тике, он не знает больше рыжих, потом он думает - бред - и поднимает руку отвести ее в сторону (убедиться, что на самом деле ее нет). Мысли в голове тяжелые, как камни, и Рейстлин ворочает их как камни.  
Его ловят за запястье (Рейстлин глядит на чужую руку почти испуганно, она напоминает ему о чем-то важном, но он не может вспомнить о чем, он хочет высвободиться, но нет сил), потом он слышит тихий смешок. Он слышал его прежде, но не знает, где.  
Когда он видит лицо Локи, не постаревшее ни на день за все прошедшие годы, он окончательно убеждается в том, что бредит, и снова закрывает глаза. Голова кружится, и Рейстлин уплывает в темноту со смутным ощущением чужой прохладной ладони, ложащейся на лоб.  
Когда он открывает глаза снова, Локи по-прежнему помнится ему ясно, словно был на самом деле. Теперь ему кажется, что он вспоминает в предыдущих мгновениях чистого сознания, как мелькали над ним эти руки, эта коса, это лицо. Ему кажется, что он вспоминает, как Локи переговаривался с Карамоном.  
Карамон здесь, моет полы, старательно разлив воду по полу, и сияет, когда Рейстлин окликает его. Рейстлин долго колеблется перед тем, как спросить, но все же спрашивает. И Карамон говорит: да. Он за молоком ушел, говорит Карамон, он сейчас вернется. Смешно, да, как так вышло?  
Да, соглашается Рейстлин, смешно.  
Он ждет до самого заката. Локи не возвращается.

***  
\- Ты только это помнишь про тот случай? - спрашивает Локи, в его голосе звучат одновременно улыбка и еле заметное разочарование.  
\- Что еще мне помнить? - почти огрызается Рейстлин.  
\- Только это?  
\- Да!  
Уже ответив, Рейстлин понимает, что ошибся. И вспоминает - мелькнувший там, в бреду, и там потерявшееся, короткий огненный поцелуй в щеку, с которым Локи склонился над ним ("Ну ты что, я же тебя жду", - почти беззвучно сказал тогда Локи и исчез, смазался в бреду).  
Локи приподнимается на локте и невесомо огненно целует его в губы. Рейстлин не отстраняется. 

***  
...и там, в Гавани.  
На мгновение - не больше - Рейстлин видит его в толпе - бледное напряженное лицо. Локи стоит молча, неподвижно, и, когда Рейстлин смаргивает, его уже нет. И больше нет никого, кроме толпы.  
Но огня под ногами тоже нет. 

\- Теперь я понимаю, - медленно говорит Рейстлин. - А тогда - знаешь, сколько я тебя ненавидел после этого? Когда ты просто ушел?  
\- Догадываюсь. Это выглядело не совсем так, как мне хотелось бы.  
\- А как тебе хотелось?  
Локи улыбается мечтательно, и за его плечом встает пылающая, задушенная черным дымом горящих тел Гавань. За его плечом, разбрасывая искры, рушатся балки, и нет больше ничего, кроме огня и пепла.  
Рейстлин вспоминает Лемюэля и говорит:  
\- Не все...  
\- Я подумал, что тебе будет неприятно знать, что город сгорел из-за тебя, - беспечно перебивает Локи.  
Он улыбается по-прежнему мечтательно, и Рейстлин, глядя на эту улыбку, которая кажется ему запятнанной кровью, вспоминает - что бывает с ним, по правде говоря, нечасто - что в его постели бог старый и недобрый, из тех, кто жжет города прихоти ради и не разбирает вины.  
И - не сказать, чтобы Рейстлин был против.

***  
\- Я никогда не вмешивался там, где хоть что-то зависело от тебя, - Локи играет прядью его волос.  
\- Ну хорошо, может быть, ты вообще явился сюда только потому, что все-таки помнил меня, - Локи ложится головой ему на грудь, лениво щурится.  
\- Смирись. Тебе от меня не избавиться ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем, - смеется Локи.  
Рейстлин молча гладит его по волосам.

5.  
Они лежат в траве голова к голове, так что перепутались волосы. Локи держит его за руку, пальцы у обоих перепачканы зеленым соком трав, у Рейстлина - от работы, у Локи - от того, как рассеянно он сплел венок и немедленно уронил его в реку. (Венок теперь унесло течением далеко и прибило к берегу возле самой опушки леса; Локи об этом не знает, но скоро волна подхватит его и понесет дальше, прямиком в открытое море.)  
\- Жарко, - тянет Рейстлин. Локи усмехается.  
Голос Рейстлина мешается с шумом ветра в траве, треском насекомых и щебетом птиц, и в этом мерном шелесте, с травинкой, клонящейся вниз и щекочущей ему щеку, Локи уплывает.  
\- Ну что ты хочешь? - спрашивает он лениво, как сквозь сон.  
\- Дождь? - полувопросительно отзывается Рейстлин.  
Локи подносит к губам его руку, целует пальцы, травяной сок на которых отдает горечью. Горечь на языке, медовая, солнечная сладость дня - и Локи целует его запястье медленно и нежно, касаясь носом приоткрытой ладони, пока туча зреет над ними, словно гроздь ягод.  
Ветер шумит вокруг все сильнее, а потом туча лопается, из нее, как из мешка с зерном, градом сыплются тяжелые холодные капли, которые разбиваются о воздух у самых их лиц, не касаясь. Локи поворачивает голову и глядит, как Рейстлин наблюдает за дождем, и небо отражается в его глазах.  
Он полон этим днем, нежностью бело-желтой, как цветы у дороги, запахом травы, горько-сладкой и жадной, берущей себе, как Ётунхейм берет всегда. Это так, что не хватает дыхания, и Локи закрывает глаза и снова прижимает руку Рейстлина к губам. День этот у него в груди, как песня в груди птицы, и Локи дышит им.


	2. Осень

Пойдем летать?

Локи просыпается ранним утром. Не открывая глаз, глубоко вдыхает запах сена, в котором лежит, воды (ночью шел дождь, он слышал, как он стучал по крыше) и - сухой и прозрачный, древесный запах осени, наполняющий его грудь, как ветер наполняет паруса.  
Локи медленно и лениво улыбается. Потом все же садится, пятерней вычесывая соломинки из тяжелых огненно-рыжих волос – без гребня не справиться, но он все равно пытается. Просто для порядка.  
Он спускается с сеновала вниз – в ветер, бьющийся снаружи, который подхватывает его волосы, рукава его одежды, и Локи окунается в него с головой. Идет, подняв лицо, рассекая поле травы, кое-где уже пожухшей, покрытой холодной росой, от которой вмиг намокают голенища сапог и штаны, клонящейся под ветром.  
В такое утро замерзнуть нельзя – это не холод, это особый осенний ветер, который подхватывает  
(мгновение невозможного, когда крепко стоял на ногах, и вот, земля уже далеко внизу, земля – такой же листок, как и ты, и вы только и можете, что кружиться вокруг друг друга, не расставаясь, всегда в паре, влюбленные и легкие. Локи слишком любит свою землю, и земля слишком любит его)  
и несет, не вперед и не назад – только туда, куда нужно. Локи подставляет ему лицо – он никогда не поворачивается к ветру спиной, и ветер, старый его приятель, хорошо это знает. Потому ветер в лицо означает, что все идет правильно.  
Ветер уносит Локи к морю, к бушующим фьордам между скал-ладоней, поддерживающих небо. Ветер путает в его волосах темно-желтый лист – Локи ловит его, потому что думает, что маленькому листу, должно быть, страшно лететь одному, и покрепче закрепляет в волосах. А потом – он рушится вниз, ныряет почти к самой воде, темно-зеленой, темно-серой, пахнущей водорослями и смехом.

***  
\- Не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но прошлой ночью пришла осень, - говорит Локи, смеющийся и всклокоченный, своему человеку (Локи любит смертных, больше всех прочих богов Асгарда любит), опершись на карниз его окна снаружи – и бросает на книгу, которую он читает, букет пронзительно-желтых разлапистых листьев с мелкими коричневыми точечками вдоль прожилок.  
\- Мы идем летать над морем, - объявляет Локи, глядя, как его человек собирает листья, проводя кончиками пальцев по зубчатым краям. – Я сегодня пробовал, но одному – не то.  
\- Ну, вставай! – требует Локи, рука его соскальзывает с карниза, и он, не удержавшись, валится вбок, окунается в кусты, осыпающие россыпью мелких капель его ноги, да так и остается в них сидеть.  
И он этим совершенно доволен.

В октябре

Драконы просыпаются в октябре. Медленно-медленно выбираются из-под опавших листьев – там, где только что была ровная земля, вдруг поднимается спинной гребень, ослепительно сияющий на солнце золотом. Змеей шуршит по листве гибкий хвост. Хрустит ветка, как прозрачный леденец на зубах, под когтистой, похожей на кошачью, лапой.  
Драконы едят на завтрак листья, еще трепещущие на ветвях – с зеленым основанием, по краям тонко покрытые инеем, шелестящие и поющие.  
А потом драконы танцуют. Они бьют лапами о землю, прохладную и упругую, как кожа барабана, они стучат хвостами о деревья, выбивая дробь, и одним прыжком перемахивают поляны, с шумом ныряя в опавшие листья – и выныривая где-то еще.  
Драконы танцуют на земле, драконы танцуют в небе – залитые солнцем, сверкающие как еще одно солнце, сплетшиеся как змеи, обнявшиеся. Чешуйки, которые они, случается, теряют, падают вниз осколками удачи, вспыхивающими, как хрустальные. Поймать такую – и везение не оставит весь год. Иные, правда, не падают – остаются на небе звездами.  
…Драконы снова уснут к зиме, а в декабре проснутся медведи – но сейчас они расчерчивают небо сухой прозрачной осенней радугой.

В первую ночь осени

В первую ночь осени – настоящей осени, а не календарной – под холмами зажигают все лампы. Ночь превращается в день, вереск шелестит под ветром, и над ирландскими пустошами поют арфы – от холма к холму, с летящей по ветру мелодией.  
В такие ночи найти холм сидов легче всего.  
Потом будут дни больших уборок перед праздниками, когда сиды начисто протирают от пыли тончайшую паутину между двумя осенними стеблями и ткут из ветров и звезд нежнейшие одежды. Потом будут дни больших плясок и пиров, на которых непременно появятся смертные, растерянные и теряющие сотни лет в танцах и кубках. Потом будут охоты и забавы – но в первую ночь осени – зажигают все лампы, и арфы поют так, что дышать становится сладко и невыносимо, и никак нельзя надышаться, наглядеться на звезды, належаться вдоволь в траве.  
Всего одну ночь, в первую ночь осени.


End file.
